Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system chassis, and more particularly to a metal ceramic chassis for portable devices.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have tended over time to increase their processing and storage capabilities even while decreasing their footprint. For example, ultra-lightweight laptop and tablet information handling systems support many advanced functions in extremely portable chassis. One difficulty with such lightweight chassis is that structural elements of the chassis tend to have less strength and robustness due to the less-substantial size and thickness of material used to build the structural elements so that weight is decreased. For example, tablet information handling systems typically have touchscreen displays that accept inputs made as gestures at the touchscreen. Lightweight chassis for supporting touchscreens tend to have reduced rigidity so that touches cause oscillation at chassis structural elements. Plastic components offer light weight, but tend to lack the strength to stand up to normal use. Metal and carbon fiber components can interfere with wireless communications, often do not offer favorable aesthetics and tend to impact recyclability of a system. Yet, chassis structural elements that have too great of rigidity are at risk of rupture in the event of too great a deflection.